Not Quite Safe
by FlamesWitchBFF14
Summary: Everything is going quite fine, for the Malfoys and Weasleys. Until Ginny and Harry's wedding. "Just think of it this way: We need to get across a dangerous ocean, to be safe. We're about here to getting to the safe side." Harry tells one of the children. And who has to rid the world of evil?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Y'all! Here are the ages for my characters:

Victiore Weasley= 11 years old

Dominique Weasley= 10 years old.

Molly Weasley= 12 years old.

Roxanne Weasley= 15 years old

Fred 2= 16

Lysander Scamander= 7

Loran Scamander- 7

Lucy Weasley= 8

Rose Malfoy= 5

Scorpius Malfoy= 4

Hugo Malfoy= 2

Teddy Lupin= 9

Ginevra Weasley= 23

Harry Potter + The Golden Trio= 24

Draco Malfoy= 24

The rest, just assume.

* * *

"MUM!" Victoire screamed. "Look at us!" she pointed at she and her sister.

"Sweetheart, we haven't got time for this," Fluer Weasley's tired voice appeared at the doorway. (Her English is now fine.)

"No, mum, look!" She pointed and she and her sister's chests.

"Honey, you KNOW how much this means to Ginny, I mean it's her dream to marry Harry Potter..."

"MOTHER!"

Fluer hurried over to the two before examining their chests.

"Isn't it horrible?" Dominique whined.

Fluer chuckled when she saw the matter. In fact they WERE enough to fuss a little over.

"I can't run, jump, jog, or skip, without something going wrong!"

Fluer laughed. "Hold on, kids." She exited the room, before returning with two training bras.

"Put these on, and it will help stop the bounce when you bounce." she helped clip them over their growing breasts, before scolding them over fussing over something like that on a day like this!

"Fleur, honey, we need to hurry up! Ginny's wedding is in two hours!"

"Two hours of boring stuff." Dominique complained.

"Oh, stop it, Dominique! You KNOW how important this is for Ms. Soon-to-Be-Potter!" Victoire replied crossly, mimicking her mother's tone.

"Enough arguing, you two, let's GO!" their mother called from outside, and the two sisters leapt into the car, pleased not to feel a bounce.


	2. Eleven

Everything was going fine, really, Ginny and Harry had both said their vows to each other, and were now merrily dancing. Scorpius and Victoire were chatting cheerfully, and enjoying some cake, along with Fred Two and Lily Malfoy. So all was going... swell, you might say.

"I feel like something weird is going to happen." Hermione murmured thoughtfully in Draco's ear. He nodded, as if he felt the same thing.

Ginny seemed to be tense, along with Harry, who were glancing anxiously around the room. Ron was oblivious, as always, and Luna seemed most affected. She kept looking at Scorpius, Victoire, Fred, and Lily, as if she knew a little more than everyone else.

It was almost at the end of the wedding celebration, and Harry was preparing to take Ginny to their Honeymoon, when a cold cry rang through the air. "You think you are safe from the powers of the Dark Lord? No, there are millions of death eaters coming here, in about 3...2...1!"

Ginny grabbed a twelve year old Albus, and nodded at fourteen year old James. "Mum! What about Lily?" Albus cried, struggling.

Ginny looked frightened, but Harry had already grabbed her arm, and they were disapparating. The entire room was filled with WOOOSH!, as everyone disappeared with their children.

EXCEPT for Lily Potter, Fred 2, Victoire Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. With a room filling with death eaters. And only 3 people who knew wizardry.

"Victoire! Take Lily and RUN! As far as you can!" Victoire hesitated, but then grabbed Lily's arm and they began to sprint. But they didn't get far. A death eater stopped them, and Victoire shoved Lily behind her. "Expelliarmus!" she cried, and the Death Eater was momentarily paralyzed by this sudden movement.

"Scorp! Fred! Come ON! Let's GO!" Lily yelled, making a mad dash for the exit.

The four kids bolted away from the church and to a deserted street. Lily was close to trembling, even though Scorpius was embracing her while running. Nobody was grinning, or laughing. Everyone was silent.

**I know at this point you all may be confused: Last time I checked, Albus wasn't born! However, I made some changes, so now worries.**


	3. Chapter 2

"We'll stop here for the night," Fred said, putting a warm arm around Lily's trembling shoulders. "I'm fine," Lily stated loudly.

They carefully took off their coats to use as blankets or something to cover themselves. They had chosen an alley shivering. Scorpius called first watch, and Fred nodded. He wrapped his jacket round Victoire, and Scorpius did the same thing for Lily. "I'll stay up with you," she whispered.

Scorpius slowly nodded, and they leaned against each other's backs, facing the opposite directions. "How did we get stuck here?" she asked.

"Dunno, with a only one person who has O.W.L.s!" Scorpius complained. They laughed, and Lily smiled.

"I have to get out of this dress!" Lily groaned. Scorpius chuckled, before turning serious. "We WILL have to get some new clothes. "

Lily nodded, before yawning. "Get to bed," Scorpius punched her lightly and playfully.

"FINE! See you in the morning," she said. She hugged her jacket around herself, before lying down next to Scorpius.

_She looks beautiful in the pale moonlight," Scorpius thought, looking at Lily._

_I can feel his gray eyes on me," Lily thought, before falling asleep._

Victoire took a seat next to Scorpius. "You like her, don't you?"

Scorpius was silent. "She's eleven, you know, she can take some bit of herself, you know."

"I know, Victoire. I'm perfectly aware that she can take care of herself."

"The treat her like it, Scorp! She'll hate you if you don't! She's Ginny Potter's daughter, remember!?"

"Thanks Victoire," he squeezed her around the shoulders, before saying sternly, "Get to bed."

"Yes Professor," she teased, but Scorpius just rolled his eyes. "Bed," he pointed at the ground.

**Yes, Lily is eleven. Deal with it people!**


End file.
